Sadie Braddock SRU
by mantale3
Summary: Sadie is grown up and is fallowing in her parents footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

Well here I am, my first day at SRU as a member of team 2. I have been on the police force for eleven years, working with the Gun & Gang Task Force, and some time in Venezuela as a sniper for the army (like my dad). Dad retired two years ago and I applied for SRU one year ago. After nearly a year of waiting and tests (physical, mental, and medical), I got in somehow. Here I am 4:55 in the morning entering headquarters not too early or on time to make me look like an ass-kisser, and not too late to make me look like a slacker (or give a bad impression to my superiors). From my parents' experience that the day starts at 5:00 A.M. (thank god I'm a morning person). I enter the women's changing room and find my locker. In the locker I find my new uniform and gear (minus the guns). I put my gym bag in the locker, and change into clothes appropriate for the gym. When I got done, someone approached me she seems to be either Middle Eastern or Hispanic decent.

"I take it you are new here." The woman stated.

"Yep!" I said bluntly.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I knew that you are new?" She asked after a moment.

"I'm late or you have never seen me here before, that is probably how you knew." I stated as if it were obvious.

"So what's your name?"

"Sadie Braddock. You?"

"Mala Estevez Team 1 bomb expert. I take it that you are the replacement to take the vacant spot on team 2?"

"Yeah." I respond as I was about to exit the locker room until I remembered something. "Oh Mala, what happened to the officer that I'm replacing?"

"A sniper managed to shoot him in the head while on duty." Mala answered with a bit of sadness.

"Sorry, I didn't know, I'll see you around ok." I said remorsefully. Someone killed by a sniper is personal to me for multiple reasons.

I enter the workout area and started doing some weights when a black man approached me.

"Are you the new team mate we have been assigned for team 2?" The man asked in a slight French accent.

"Yeah, Sadie Braddock. You?"

"Jaques Samson." I gave him a strange look. "My father is from Vancouver."

"Ah!" I responded.

"Come on let's get you introduced to the rest of the team." He says as he directs me to where the rest of team 2 are, "Hey guys!"

Everyone looked at our direction. "This is our new team mate Sadie Braddock."

"Hey." I said nervously. I get nervous in these non-lethal situations.

"Sadie these are James 'the Machine' David bomb and computer expert," a white male with a closely shaven head, "this is Lala White she does nearly everything required," a light skinned black woman with straight brown hair that was in a ponytail, "this is Simon Wesker," a white male that is on the short side, about 5'5 – 5'6, with short blonde hair, "and I'm the team leader, and I already introduced myself. Now you meet everyone right."

"Yes sir." I said, my teammates started to lightly laugh.

"You were in the military weren't you?" I nodded, "You don't have to be as formal, just call me Jaques or boss."

"Yes Boss."

"Now I want you to spar with us for a little while in order to see good you are."

"Okay."

After about 40 minutes of sparing with my new teammates easily beating 'the Machine' easily, Layla was tough, but I still bet her while men jokingly whistled, Simon was easy to beat; however, Jaques was a different story he beat me after about 10 minutes. I was flat on my back with my team leader laughing, "Better luck next time." He said in his French accent. The rest of today's workout was spent… well working out, and talking, going through a basic personal history. Turns out Jaques was born and raised in Montreal and was part of the SRU there before transferring to Toronto because his wife's job moved them here (4 years of marriage with a baby due in 4 months). 'The Machine was an engineering prodigy, but decided to go into the police force (disappointing his parents). Layla's dad was a white police officer. Simon didn't talk all that much, but I guess he is compensating for something.

At seven we were at our meeting room, about to discuss our objectives. "Bienvenue, welcome team 2 to our briefing, today we have a warrant on a CEO of a military 'contract' company who has been charged with crimes against humanity and have been tasked with his retrieval." Jaques introduced.

"That's it?" Machine asked.

I rolled my eyes. Jaques felt the same way. "Viaiment, really Machine, do you really think that?" Jaques said staring Machine down.

"No." Machine said.

"Bon, after we deliver the CEO we have a 30 minute break then we go on patrol, so get ready we start our retrieval at 10:30 in the garage."

Third-person point of view

Meanwhile, in a dark room, a midget of 4'4 height was constructing a bomb, while listening to classical music.


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 1

The team was now in the vans heading for the CEO's mansion. "Alright here's the plan, Sadie and Simon will go in through the back, Lala and I will take the front." Jaques ordered. "Remember this is a simple retrieval mission."

The vans parked a few houses down four of the five team members exited the vans and split into two groups. Jaques and Lala were at the front gate in about five minutes. "We are at the front gate, what is your position?" Jaques spoke through his head set.

"Were about 2 minutes to the back door." Simon replied as he and Sadie were jumping over the fence to the back yard.

_"Alright, tell me when you reach the back door."_ Jaques ordered.

After 1 ½ minutes they reached the back door, and Simon put his hand over his ear peace. "We're here."

_"Bon, on trois. Une… deux… trois."_

"Police, SRU!" They charged into the mansion.

All this was going on while machine was setting up the recording. "11:08 Team 2 has entered the premises, and are now obtaining the subject." The words Machine spoke, appeared on the screen.

The rest meet up inside the center of the house. "Me and Lala will take the 2nd floor, Wesker, you and Braddock take the basement." Jaques ordered.

They all did as they were told. When Sadie and Simon entered the room and closed the door they noticed that the lights were still on. "For an empty house you would think all the lights would be turned off." Sadie stated. Simon nodded.

They checked most of the basement before hearing ragged breathing from a closet, they both go to said closet. Simon gave her the hand sign for starting the countdown, when it got to three they opened the door to find the CEO trying to hang himself before Sadie shot the rope, and let him fall down. "Don't move! Stay on the ground!" Both Sadie and Simon ordered.

"Subject contained." Simon announced into the his mic.

"I'm just a businessman." The CEO said shakily.

"A businessman who sells to war criminals and terrorists." Sadie said bitterly.

"This government is reluctant to go to war, and most of my competition works for the American Government, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Retiree, now come on." Sadie yelled as she and Simon dragged him up the stairs.

Jaques and Lala were waiting for us with a butler there. After saying thank you and good-bye to the butler we entered the vans and to a minimum security prison complex to drop the CEO off. They headed back to the SRU building, to prepare for patrol. Just as we entered the locker rooms the alarm went off and an announcements for team one to report to a possible bomb near city hall. Not knowing that it would be team 1's last mission.

Near City Hall the little person was on a roof top with a good view of his bomb. He see's team 1 pull up and after Estevez approached it, the bomb blew up and killed her and severely injuring 3 people. The little person fired his sniper rifle and killed the unit leader by head shot. The only one left was taking shelter inside the SRU truck calling for back up. The short man put his weapon in a bag and left to initiate the next part of his plan.


End file.
